


In My Heart Is Where You Belong

by I_am_she



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles- Cassandra Claire, Shadowhunters(TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alec is our usual TDH, Alec's a hunter, Alec's ten years older than Izzy, Alec/OMCs, Alot of OCs - Freeform, Bodyguard Raphael, But a sweetheart all the same, Cute Magnus, Everyone's bi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Izzy is a nosy sister, Izzy loves orgies, Izzy/Magnus brotp, Jace is one vain man, Jace/Alec brotp, Jace/Alec/Lydia brotp, Jem's military, Just a dash of angst, Lydia/Alec brotp, M/M, Magnus is a sweetheart, Magnus' Bane-hawk, Magnus/OFCs, Multi, Past Camille/Magnus, Update tags as I go, an oblivious one, and yes sandwiching Alec in there was intentional, but when is she not?, camille is a bitch, clary and sebastian are siblings, everyone is rich and famous and nothing hurts, except Alec, for obvious reasons, lots of love to go around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_she/pseuds/I_am_she
Summary: I don't know how to write this without sounding overdramatic.I'll give you this though, for the sake of the space left here, so it doesn't feel unloved.Alec is the gayest man to ever gay...(whatever that means).And Magnus... well Magnus thinks he's straight, until he doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> English is not my first language or second or third, so forgive any and all mistakes I missed while editing.
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

There were many things that were true and sure, hard cold facts. Harsh reality, rationale, one would argue, logic. The sky is blue, and grass is green, to mention but a few. It was also fact that high heels were made for speed walking; pencil skirts? not so much.

Now it wasn't often that she regretted her wardrobe choices, she knew exactly what to pair with what to create a certain desired effect. She knew the difference between formal and business casual, she'd required help, but details.

 

She was dressed casually, comfortable in the fact that there were no severely formal meetings she'd have to attend. Now, however, she tried not to pant too obviously as she practically ran after her boss, whilst trying to talk at the same time, and wished she had a freer skirt.

 

"Yes. Do that. Have the report at my desk at 0900."

"Consider it done, Boss,"

"I expect no less."

Was there a man more curt than this one? probably not. He didn't even slow down, his stride long and economic; eating up the glossy black tiled floors as if he could keep walking forever and not waver once. His one stride at least three of hers.

 

"I won't be around later in the day to attend the meeting with the board. Be there."

 

She sighed in despair so very softly, and almost wilted to the floor. Because ANYTHING other than the board.

 

Her boss turned his head to fix her a not quite there smirk, as if mocking her for her stride or lack thereof, and she only saw it because years of working for the man had honed her skill of detecting such miniscule expressions. A hard feat considering his normal expression was a resting bitch face.

 

She quelled hard the impulse to do something foolish, something that could put her out of a job (and possibly in jail); like yanking at that ponytail of his that was swinging so regally in time with his movements, or cutting it clean off.

 

The door appeared at the far end and she jogged ahead to hold it open for her boss, because she was diligent even when he was being an ass just to spite her.

 

"Thank you, Clay," he said and smiled genuinely.

"Mm...what else am I here for?" she asked dryly.

And watched as his smile slid to one side of his mouth.

"Well..."

Clary slid the the coffee she'd been carting around the whole time towards him, just to shut him up. Predictably, he did shut up and brought the cup to his face to sniff; tall black americano, sugarless just as he liked.

 

As he settled down, Clary couldn't help staring. She never could understand, even after all these years working for him, how someone could be so aesthetically pleasing without even trying!

 

He had beautiful hair that was obvious always neat and perfect, not a strand out of place. Not even for an artfully messy look. He'd grown out his scruff, after just three days it was thicker, tamed by the cut he'd shaved along his cheeks and jaw; all bold lines and sleek curves.

 

It made him look older darker devastating-er... she could go on forever.

 

When his eyes met hers, they were laughing at her. Of course he knew what she was thinking, and she blushed faintly.

 

There was a time a while ago, her boss had come to work with his hair down, the tips curling around his shoulders and upper back. Clary had been so itching to touch, she thought she'd die with it. However, when she had brought him his caffeine fix of the day, he'd offered her a lock of his hair to touch; lifting it from his shoulder using a pen.

It had been soft and silky and shiny and so very healthy how does she know the difference between healthy and unhealthy hair you ask? Its simple really, one didn't just accuse their boss of having unhealthy hair.

Then he'd said, so very deadpan, "So you can actually do something of value other than just staring at it."

 

"I need my report at 0900," he intoned casually, "and it's now..." he shook his hand so he could look at the golden Rolex at his left wrist, "0847."

 

"Shit!"

She fled the office.


	2. Mbili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people  
> New chapter. Yay!
> 
> The title is just 'two' in Swahili.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

"Hey, beautiful!"

Clary swiveled around to watch as Izzy made herself comfortable on top of her desk.

"Hi, Izzy," she said cheerfully.

Clary pat herself on the back, vigorously, for not stuttering like a fool. It was better actually, the last time she'd choked on saliva and her cheeks had turned the colour of beet.

"Good to see you alert and actively doing your job," Izzy said and winked obnoxiously.

So much for not blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys wore me out, not my fault I passed out right after."

Izzy chuckled, low and dark, "Really now,"

Last night Clary had been up at Izzy's apartment, at Izzy's own invitation for a threesome. Clary's not one to turn down such, she's that weak. And Izzy wasn't really the type of girl you refuse anything anyway.

Clary had been in that very same bed just last month, and it's fair to say she knew exactly what she'd be missing out on if she didn't go. So she did. Because regret is for the less fortunate.

And Clary needed deets on where exactly Izzy harvested those sex gods anyway.

Clary cleared her throat, and changed the subject because she was in danger of getting hot and bothered fast, and she was a responsible adult woman who loved her job and liked keeping it professional, in the office anyway.

"Yes." Clary grinned up at Izzy, "So I think I'm going to quit."

Izzy looked confused, "But why? you love your job!" Then she squinted suspiciously, "You do right?"

"I do! It's just, your brother," Clary pronounced the word as if it cost her gold to say it, "If he makes fun of my lack of height one more time..."

"Oh! that, well..." Izzy contemplated seriously, as if Clary would ever stop working for Alec, "you could come model for me?"

"Damn right I could, I have the figure to do it right?"

"Mhm, though I will not give you money like Alec does," Izzy said as she curled her glossy black hair around her pinky finger.

Clary sighed, and started arranging her pens in the cup she had on her desk.

"He does not!"

Izzy's lifted brow was disbelieving enough.

"Honest! He just pays my salary, overtime if I worked it, bonuses..."

"And you're never paid the same amount two months running," Izzy interrupted.

"Fine. I will endure the insults toward my height or lack thereof because I love the frequent salary increments. I won't resign."

Izzy smirked just as the door on the right of Clary opened, and Alec walked out looking as if he'd just arrived for work.

"What's this talk I hear about resigning?"  
Alec queried even as he leaned over to Izzy for a kiss on the cheek.

"Just Clary, " Izzy said shrugging helplessly and Clary did not like the look in her eye, "she wants a rise," 

Clary's mouth hang open. Izzy smiled at her from behind Alec's back.

"No! no, Christ Izzy what's wrong with you. I don't... no," Clary spluttered.

 

Alec looked at her with huge eyes, he blinked incredulously then shrugged

"Well, okay then. I willing to add another zero to your paycheck this month, but you don't just force money on the unwilling."

"Wait, what?"

Alec just stared at her with that blank face of his, but Clary could see how hard he was laughing at her. His eyes were his best tells.

Alec dropped a kiss on Izzy's forehead and ruffled her hair, earning himself an indignant squawk and a swat on the arm.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked

"Stealing Clary away," she declared regally, "don't wait up for me though, I won't be back till late."

"Will do," Alec said to Izzy before turning to Clary.

"Shirking your duties, Fairchild? those you are actually paid to take care of? And here you were asking for a rise," he tsked sadly then turned and began walking away.  
With that infamous stride, his gait tall and confident, the hallways parted for him, and people were left venerating the ground he'd walked on.

"Sometimes I wanna cut off his hair so much it hurts," Clary said snidely.

Izzy laughed. 

"Come on, up let's go it's Friday, and I swear if I stay inside one more second am going to crumble to dust."

"Drama Queen," Clary huffed even as she picked her jacket from the back of her chair.

Clary was aware of the attention as the walked in the maze of hallways, Izzy attracted it like a magnet. And she smiled at the entranced faces as if 'of course, why should you be looking elsewhere'  
Clary didn't get it.

"So, Jace is coming," Izzy said carelessly as they got in her convertible, a garish pink monstrosity that made Clary's skin crawl just by looking at it.

"Tall, hot, and blond?" Clary asked without thinking.

Izzy hummed in the affirmative, a thoughtful look in her eye, they glittered like rain washed emeralds in the lighting of the interior of the car.

Clary scrambled for her tablet  
"Alec didn't tell me, or maybe he sent an email? I didn't see," 

Izzy smiled like a shark, "Oh, it's not for business."

It wasn't Clary's fault OK? He'd seen the guy only twice before. The first he'd been dating Sebastian, her brother, and he'd come to pick Sebastian up from Clary's place, because Sebastian stayed there when he came around.

The second time, he'd been in Alec's office trying to force something into Alec's mouth. It'd been hilarious how they just froze like 'hand in the cookie jar' guilty when Clary came in.

How was Clary expected to make the connection though, Sebastian had called him Jonathan, Alec had called him Jace. 

"When's he coming?" Clary tried for nonchalance. She failed.

"Within the month."

Clary didn't like the knowing look in Izzy's eyes. She didn't like it one bit.

Izzy whipped her phone out.

"Hey Maggie,"  
"The High Warlock?"  
"Yes...okay okay"  
"I'm bringing someone,"  
"What? Angel! no, there is no threesome,"  
"I'm going to shut you up right there, me and Clary will there in ten,"  
"No, nope, can't hear you."

She hang up with an exasperated sigh, though she was smiling.

The engine purred seductively, when Izzy started her up. She winked.

"Let's ride"

"Izzy no!"

As expected she didn't listen, and Clary obstinately refused to puke when they arrived.


	3. Toto Lapendeza

"Lilith! Izzy sweetie no! Don't pass out on me now, at least wait till we get to your room."

Alec jolted from the light doze he'd fallen into at the voice in the living room valiantly keeping up a one-sided conversion.

"You drink me out of house and home, and then make me carry you home....."

Alec stopped listening, the voice sounded fond, and then he was hit with a startling realization; what if the guy in the living room had been supposed to be Izzy's hookup for the night? What if he was a creep enough to get into bed with her when she was so evidently out of it?

Alec sprang out bed, combing his fingers through his hair as he went. As the voice kept talking, Alec found that it sounded familiar, and he hoped fervently that it wasn't a voice he'd heard around whimpering moans and choked off cries beneath him.  
It would make for a very awkward meeting.

"Now I don't know what they feed you up here, but if you're gonna make passing out on me a habit, I'll have to ask you to -"

Alec appeared around the corner and the rambling (mercifully)stopped. Alec took a few embarrassingly long moments to realize that the rambling guy was actually Magnus, Izzy's estranged best friend.

He saw another guy leaning against the wall next to the elevator doors looking all shades of supremely bored and totally uninterested, Alec smiled in amusement, and remembered Izzy mentioning off hand that "Maggie has a new bodyguard, a tiny angsty thing. He's adorable!"

Alec bent down to where Magnus was curved unnaturally to both accommodate Izzy's dead weight and keep them moving, and collected his sister into his arms.

The man wondered silently about exactly why Izzy felt the need to go out every weekend, then get smashed after just two glasses. Izzy was the lightest of weights, Alec knew, why did she torture herself so? Ah! the pleasures of the youth. Alec shook his head.

"How are you doing that?!" an incredulous voice tore Alec from his musings, "she's like a million pounds!"

"The sheer impossibility." A dry voice floated over to them from his adorable angstyness(Izzy's words not his own) from the far wall.

"I will fire you Raphy, don't think I won't!"

"I'm quaking in my boots," came the monotonous voice.

Izzy stirred and made sluggish grabby hands at Magnus, "Maggie," she slurred

"I don't even know you right now," Magnus huffed petulantly.

Alec carried Izzy into his room, he was so not letting them sleep together. Sure, Izzy had once said that her and Magnus were not like that, that there was nothing remotely sexual about their relationship. Alec took her anyway, because drunk people tended to do things they didn't mean, things they regretted in the morning after.

Alec was vaguely aware of Magnus following behind him, and 'Raphy's' silent footsteps that had slowed to a stop at the far end of the hallway. He turned to face Magnus.

"How drunk are you?"

The shorter man giggled, "Jus a light buzz," he said cheerfully.

Alec sighed, he looked at 'Raphy' which Alec was sure was short for Raphael and Magnus, "There's Izzy's room, her bed's a king and there's a loveseat in there too, very plush. Also there's the living room, several couches, very comfortable. Do what you will with that information."

Because Alec was not letting them drive out to wherever the came from in their condition. Magnus was drunk and who's to say that Raphael wasn't leaning against walls to stay upright?

He left them staring at each other like a pair of creeps. He got wipes to wipe away Izzy's makeup, because his comforter was White and was precious. Then took off Izzy's contraption of a dress, and put her in a pink robe that he'd gotten from her room.

Izzy woke up and started slapping his hands away in uncoordinated movements, "Wha..."

"Relax, Princess, it's just me, go to sleep," Alec cooed to her just as he'd done before, almost twenty years ago, when he'd had to change her diaper. She relaxed into sleep immediately

Alec kissed her hair and slid into bed beside her. He kept an ear out, and heard, after a good long while, the door to Izzy's room open two pairs of feet go inside, then the door was shut.

Alec slept.

* *  
Alec woke up bright and early, just as he always did (ass crack of dawn Izzy usually grumbled petulantly), and rode the elevator five floors down to the gym. 

Now Alec wasn't one to boast, he wasn't, and when he said his 95 storey tower was an architectural marvel, he meant it. He'd favoured the more conservative passive design which more often than not came across as ostentatious, but it is what it was, and his roof was green, a full blown flower garden, he was proud of that one.

Alec burned through his morning routine, taking his time because he had nowhere of consequence to be. When he was done he felt the pleasant ache of stretched muscles that proclaimed a job well done.

His penthouse inhabitants were not awake yet, so Alec tiptoed into his shower so as not to wake Izzy and soaked his sore body in the warm water. As the smell of vanilla from his hair conditioner filled the shower stall, Alec wondered and not for the first time why he lets Izzy do his shopping. Because vanilla? really?

Alec dragged on his underwear and a pair of jeans and walked out if his room, tying his hair in a messy bun, and cursing his lack of thoughtfulness to blow dry it. It kept dripping water down his bare torso, but oh well.

Alec walked into the kitchen, and was slammed in the face with HUNGER, pure unbridled hunger, almost animalistic in its intensity.

Magnus was seated right there at the kitchen island, he'd taken a shower presumably, for he was dressed in a pair of Izzy's white frayed at the hem shorts and Alec's gray hoodie that Izzy had stolen once upon a time and never returned.

He looked so small, curved as he was in his chair, drowning in Alec's hoodie. Alec wanted to coo. Alec's eye was drawn to the bar at the far end of the room. Raphael was there, sitting in one of the high stools back to the counter, nursing a blood red drink.

He looked polished and clean as if he hadn't spent the night in those same clothes, and Alec was absolutely sure Izzy didn't make a habit of keeping men's suits in her closet. Amusement glittered in those dark bottomless eyes, as if he knew exactly what Alec was thinking.

Alec bit back a sarcastic, "Of course, make yourself right at home, why don't you?" just by the sheer force of his will. Raphael's lips ticked up ever so slightly as if he'd heard that too, and Alec elected to ignore him.

Magnus was most probably straight, and Alec should stop getting his blood boiling just by the sight of him, but when he turned around Magnus was most definately checking him out. His hazel eyes roamed down Alec's pecs to his abs, down to his trim waist, caught on his crotch and lower still to his thighs, then torturously slow upwards to his shoulders and arms. Alec resisted the urge to flex, to show off, and held perfectly still for Magnus to look to his fill.  
And he thought, maybe. Just maybe.

Magnus' green brown eyes, roamed his face then slid to his wet hair before meeting Alec's own. He turned a pretty shade of pink when he found Alec's attention already on him, and dipped his head lower to look at Alec through his lashes.

"Morning," he mumbled, small and shy.

Alec took a deep breath because self-control was a thing, and to remind himself that he wasn't a rabid animal.

Alec slithered closer willing his body language to project less I-am-going-to-eat-you-up-savagely and more I'm-your- bestfriend's-big-brother-and-I'm-going-to-take-care-of-you, it didn't work as effectively if the sniggering at the bar was anything to go by.

"Morning, little one,"

Alec watched gleefully as the pink in Magnus' cheeks deepened, and stalked around Magnus to lean against the breakfast bar behind him. As expected, Magnus turned to face him  
"You got my baby sister drunk last night," he accused softly.  
Magnus' eyes widened.

"No...she...well," he swallowed convulsively, "just two glasses I swear, I didn't-"

Alec reached out, he simply couldn't help himself, and laid his index finger on Magnus' lips then proceeded to drag it across his bottom lip as he pulled away  
"Hush, I understand," he said softly eyes caught on Magnus' stretched lower lip, "I know how she can get."

Alec watched with sharp eyes as red crawled over Magnus' cheekbones up to the tip of his ears. And because Magnus hadn't yet moved, Alec trailed his fingertips along Magnus' cheek and murmured, "pretty."

Raphael snorted loud and ugly and when Alec looked over, he was sipping his drink nonchalantly.

"Is he always like that?" he asked Magnus

"Seems to think that taking beer for breakfast makes him more macho or some shit like that,"   
The answer was so automatic, that Alec just knew there was a history there.

" It's a bloodymary," And Raphael sounded so offended that Alec had to laugh. 

"Now that's a sight we don't see often," Izzy said appearing around the corner, hair sticking up at odd angles.

"You're not dead!" Magnus exclaimed happily.

"What? of course I am. I died I'm in the afterlife, why else would Alec be laughing with strangers?"

"Izzy, sit down and shut up," Alec grumbled.

" You're a brooding grump and you know it," Izzy huffed as she settled in beside Magnus.

"I'm making omelettes, any objections?"

Alec asked as he turned to start pulling ingredients from the fridge. 

"Maggie wants pancakes," Izzy piped from the table. 

"Does he now?"

Magnus' head was on the table, the tips of his ears a sunset pink. He didn't object. Interesting.

"Pancakes for Maggie, omelettes for the rest of us."

Magnus groaned into the table.


	4. Tuendelee ama tusiendelee...

Alec resisted the urge to punch through something. He succeeded, just barely.

"I'm sure if you looked hard enough, you'd find someone more entertaining to annoy."

"First of all, rude. Secondly, anyone would be blessed to be graced by my presence, I wouldn't have to, how'd you put it.... look hard enough."

Alec took a deep breath through his nose, and out through his mouth. He scrawled his signature across several documents while still thinking about what the MD of the LA Institute had said over the phone just an hour ago. And Juan Pablo, MD of the Manilla Institute, was on his way to The Institute for a discussion that just had to be had personally and with at most discretion.

Thinking was hard, edging on impossible, with two hyper active people prancing about in his office. They were like children.

"Izzy, get your feet off of the desk."

"Magnus, no, don't put that in your mouth."

Seriously, like a kindergarten.

Magnus pouted, "but, it looks like chocolate."

"Come on, don't you have more important things to do? You know; like painting your nails... doing each other's hair?"

Magnus and Izzy looked at each other, contemplating. Then...

"Nah, nice try, big bro. Don't think you're denying Jace his welcoming party."

Izzy swung her feet over the arm of the leather chair she was sat in, and flipped her hair so it hung in her face. She peeked at him through the dark strands. Alec was sure she was Satan.

He looked at Magnus. He was sprawled on the cream coloured couch fingering these coin-like....things covered in gold wrapping that Clary had placed all over his office as decoration. They did look like chocolate.

Magnus looked at him with a tiny smile then dipped his lashes and shrugged imperceptibly. Izzy was running this show then. Alec couldn't help his eyes flitting over the other man's frame. He truly was a work of art. And who let the guy think it was okay to go around with his jeans that low-....

Shit. Timing.

When he looked back to Izzy, she was smirking. Alec narrowed his eyes at her.

"Izzy, my penthouse is just several floors above where we are now, your own floor just below it. And you decided to wait for Jace in My. Office?"

Izzy smiled at him beatifically through the dark veil of her hair.

Alec sighed and surrendered to his fate.

The intercom buzzed and Alec received the call immediately wanting to just be done with the day and it was just... he looked at his watch 11 am. 

"Boss?"

"Yes, Clarissa, what is it?"

Alec massaged the pads of his fingertips into his temple.

"Do you have an appointment with Jace? Herondale?"

Alec smiled.

"No, Miss Fairchild, I do not."

Izzy looked delighted. Magnus was plainly confused.

"You have to have an appointment in order to see the boss," Clary's voice carried over to them through the intercom.

"I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding, Mademoiselle, that guy in there is my brother, I don't need a prearranged meeting to see him," Jace's voice was thick with a Parisian accent, for dramatic effect most likely.

"I can't help you, sir, you'll have to leave; peacefully, or else I'll have you escorted out."

The connection cut.

Izzy cackled madly, prompting Alec to raise an eyebrow her way.

"Oh, she's yanking those pigtails hard."

Alec's other brow joined the other halfway through his forehead.

"She told you?" Alec asked

"Not directly, no."

Alec's phone rang. Alec received the call and put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Jacey, welcome back. I missed you."

"Izzy? I missed you too. And I wish I could say it feels good to be back, but... where is your elongated excuse of a brother?"

"Hello, Jace, nice to hear from you too. I'm doing okay since the last time we talked. How is Paris, your cousin? great aunt?"

"Shut it, Alec," Jace grumbled. His accent had gone back to normal, back to his weird Parisian/British accent; almost as if he couldn't decide what he preferred, "I want to speak with your HR, you seriously can't have her as your secretary."

"Ms Fairchild is good at her job,"

"Oui, oui, so you say."

"I'm so staying for this," Izzy whispered.

Magnus looked like he might fall asleep.

"I'm tired and hungry and jet lagged and extremely annoyed. Come give me a hug Izzy."

Izzy rose from her seat, "On my way."

Magnus' eye popped open,and darted between Alec and Izzy's retreating back for several long seconds before the guy jumped and sped out the door after Izzy.

Alec sighed, we can't all have everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Clary does NOT have a crush on her boss.


End file.
